Take Me Away
by AshGurl2897
Summary: (Lane and Dave Song Fic) The two go on an adventure, Cowboy, Take Me Away by The Dixie Chicks is the song. Read it, I don't want to give it all away :P


**Take Me Away**

A Dave and Lane Song Fic: 

"Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks

"So you're going huh?" Rory inquired into the receiver.

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow."

"And Momma Kim said it was, okay?"

"Since I promised her we'd check out a bible college on the way back." 

"Cool! Well, I have to go. Have fun, and give me a call from a payphone there or something. Tell Dave hi, as well."

"Okay, I will."

Lane Kim sat in her disco closet. She hung up the phone and leaned back. _I'm really going, _she thought. _I'll be free, for almost an entire summer, with Dave. _She sighed.

I said I wanna touch the earth 

I wanna break it in my hands 

I wanna grow something wild and unruly 

I wanna sleep on the hard ground 

In the comfort of your arms 

On a pillow of blue bonnets 

In a blanket made of stars.

She rushed out the door with her bags, and into the waiting arms of Dave.

"You made it." He said with a smile.

"I made it."

He embraced her and kissed her forehead. He grabbed her bags and threw them in the trunk. They got in and Dave put the key in the ignition. She stopped him, with a kiss.

"I can't believe we are doing this. It's so liberating."

"I know, a whole summer. Alone with you…and I don't have to be afraid of your mother seeing us. Away from everything." He smiled and drove off fast, but not too fast. 

Cowboy, take me away 

Fly this girl as high as you can 

Into the wild blue 

Set me free oh I pray 

Closer to heaven above and 

Closer to you closer to you 

They left the car at a horse ranch and set off towards the desert. Lane could feel the wind through her hair as the horse galloped freely through the vast wasteland. The beauty, the serenity, the peace, what a rush! They found a spot to camp and set up the tent. Two blankets, a canteen, a fire, some food and a lantern were all they had for their excursion. Well, maybe a few sets of batteries and a CD player. But those were just in case. 

She snuggled into his arms, as they sat near the warm fire. 

"It's really pretty out here. It reminds me of the cover of John Denver album."

"John Denver?" Lane asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm allowed a little guilty secret pleasure, aren't I?"

"Sure, it doesn't all have to be nameless garage band rock music." She replied. He smiled and lifted her face to the moonlight. It shone on her skin, and made it glisten. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"You don't have to whisper out here!" She laughed.

"I love you, Lane Kim!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And I love you, Dave Rygalski!" She followed suit.

They smiled and looked back at each other. He bent his head down and gently kissed her. They lay down and he wrapped his arms around her. 

I wanna walk and not run

I wanna skip and not fall 

I wanna look at the horizon 

And not see a building standing tall 

I wanna be the only one 

For miles and miles 

Except for maybe you 

And your simple smile 

Oh it sounds good to me I said 

It sounds so good to me 

In the morning, she awoke and saw him lying next to her. She crept up quietly to go see the sunrise. She took a blanket and wrapped it around herself. A few minutes later, he noticed she wasn't there. He got up slowly as to not make noise. He stood behind her a moment and then kissed her neck. She giggled and little and he grabbed the blanket from her. 

I wanna break it in my hands 

I wanna grow something wild and unruly 

I wanna sleep on the hard ground 

In the comfort of your arms 

On a pillow of blue bonnets 

In a blanket made of stars 

Oh it sounds good to me I said.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"You want it come, and get it!" He yelled and ran in the opposite direction. She ran after him. She soon caught up to him because she was smaller and thus could run faster. She tackled him to the ground, and they rolled around for a minute. He caught her in the blanket in mid-roll. They ended up wrapped up like a hotdog in a bun. Their faces were so close; they could see each others smiles. They didn't kiss though, they just giggled. They got up and watched the sunrise, together. There was no telling, the rest of adventures they would have this summer. But one thing was clear; she was with someone she truly cared for living an amazing experience. And who better to share it with than Dave?

I said I wanna touch the earth 

Cowboy, take me away 

Fly this girl as high as you can 

Into the wild blue 

Set me free oh I pray 

Closer to heaven above and 

Closer to you closer to you.

The End


End file.
